Pretty Hurts
by JesterNoel13
Summary: Insecurities and repeated rejection can force someone to take drastic actions. Almost losing someone dear is a great wake up call. Gruvia oneshot. Inspired by the Beyonce's song Pretty Hurts.


**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE CRYING MAYBE A LITTLE YOU SHOULDN'T READ!**

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

Juvia Lockser had never had it easy. At a very young age her parents had abandoned her and she was forced into an orphanage. There she received the same kind of treatment she had with her parents…hatred. They all despised the little girl because her water magic was unstable and it always rained when she was around. Always. As she grew up the rain never faltered. She had a few boyfriends here and there but they were never in the relationship because they liked Juvia for her. They were just perverts looking for something easy, but when she refused to give it up so easily they left. Much like everyone else in her life it was mainly because the rain was too gloomy for them. But Fairy Tail gave her a place to truly belong, one where no one judged her for being her. A home. And she loved it there. She had met so many wonderful new people and plus her Gray-sama was there. So what's not to love? She loved him for many reasons. Because he took away the rain. Because he was so strong. Because he loved his family. Because he was him. Though no matter how many times she told him, he rejected her coldly. Though she didn't show it, each rejection hurt. The next one cutting deeper than the one before. She never let it show, she didn't want to worry anyone.

So she went on with today like it was any other day at Fairy Tail. She walked in with a homemade bento for him. She pushed the guild door open mentally going over what she was going to say to Gray. However what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Lucy and Gray were kissing each other. Most of the guild hadn't noticed Juvia's appearance, and were too busy whistling and cat calling at the two. She dropped the bento and rushed out of the guild. She went straight to her dorm at Fairy Hills, locking the door behind her and shutting the curtains, as she heard the rain start to pour down from overhead. Juvia took of her dress and moved to stand in front of her floor length mirror. What does Lucy have that Juvia doesn't? Juvia had a large bust, she had an hourglass figure, she was skinny, and she thought she had a pretty face. She knew she wasn't as pretty as Lucy, Mira, Erza or Cana. But she thought she was good enough. Apparently she was wrong. As Juvia thought about it, the faster the tears flowed down her face, and the more emotion clouded her reasoning. She swung hard and fast, shattering the mirror in front of her. Her hand now a bloodied mess. She ripped apart her room. Tearing clothing apart, shredding her curtains, and setting fire to her Gray doll. She downed a few to many weight loss pills, before slumping down in front of the shattered mirror. She reached for a piece of glass and slit cut her wrist once before doing it to the other one as well. She used the bloodied glass to carve something into the wall before her vision blurred and she lost conscious.

 **Gray's POV**

Gray was just sitting at a corner table in the guild drinking some lemonade and minding his own business.

"Gray! I have a favor to ask." Lucy said walking over to his table and sitting in the chair next to him.

"Ok. Ask away." He said before taking another drink of lemonade.

"I need you to kiss me."

Lucky for him he's already swallowed his gulp of lemonade, because if he hadn't he would have almost certainly choked.

"What?"

"I need you to kiss me, because you're Natsu number on rival. Therefore he's bound to get jealous."

"Absolutely not." He said. But she persisted, and no matter how many times he said no she wouldn't listen. Until eventually she just went ahead and did it. Her lips met his and he instantly froze shocked. Once he shook the shock away, he pushed and glaring. He could hear the cat calls, and whistles chorusing from around the guild. He got up from the table and stormed towards the door. Something pink caught his eye, and he looked down. Seeing a bento. A Gray bento. Juvia. He knew she'd seen them, and he knew she'd gotten the wrong idea. He rushed out of the guild, and was met with a fierce down pour. His thoughts were confirmed and he headed to Fairy Hills immediately. He went straight to her door room and knocked a couple times. He got no response. He twisted the door handle only to find it was locked. He knew he needed to fix this and fast before she did something drastic. He broke the door handle and found Juvia unmoving on the floor in a bloody heap. She was in her bra and underwear, so he covered her up. He sent Warren a message and told him to send Wendy fast because she was barely breathing. He cursed Lucy under his breath, and looked around her room at the all the damage. That's when he laid eyes on what was carved into the wall above her.

 _Am I pretty now Gray?_

He cursed himself over and over again. He had to fix this. If-no, when she woke up he'd set things right.

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

Juvia woke up to something tickling her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the side to see Gray. His arms were folded on the side of the bed and he was resting his head on top of them. His breath and hair were what had been tickling her neck. Juvia looked around and realized she was in the guild's infirmary. She went to push herself into a sitting position only to be met with a sharp shooting pain in both wrists.

"Ouch." She said before lying back down. She felt him stir next to her and turned her head to watch him. He opened his eyes slowly and stared back at her sleepily before his eyes widened.

"Juvia, you're finally awake." He smiled at her softly.

"Gray why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Lucy making out or something?" she asked coldly turning her head towards the window.

"Juvia, I don't know what you're thinking but you're wrong. I don't like Lucy at all, I didn't even want to kiss her. She forced herself on me. Plus how could I when I like with someone else."

"Well then you should probably go find her and tell her. No need to waste your time with me."

"For being so incredibly smart, you really can be as dense as Natsu sometimes." Gray ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll give you a hint. She's got the most gorgeous wavy blue hair. She's kind, devoted, and a great mage. She's also got the most beautiful smile. I've been horrible to her and I know I don't deserve her. But I'm in love with her." As Gray said these words Juvia's eyes widened and she begun to cry. She turned to face him once more Her tears flowed down her face, as she sobbed. He reached over and cupped her face using his thumbs to brush the tears away.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama."

"Juvia what were you thinking? We almost lost you. If that had happened I don't know what I would have done."

"Juvia saw you and Lucy kissing, and she lost it. She thought maybe you didn't like her because she wasn't as pretty as Lucy." She said ashamed.

"You aren't pretty." He said, and her breath got caught in her throat.

"You aren't pretty because you're gorgeous."

* * *

 **PLEASE R &R MINA! THANKS SO MUCH! ~ JesterNoel13**


End file.
